Nothing Can Stop the Hand of Fate
by The.Brilliant.Thinker
Summary: -SEQUEL to TheBofD- When the dead comeback the end is set in motion. The future is known by some and it ends with death. Can it be changed or will the changes just speed it up?
1. Prologue

**? POV**

When I found out the difference between life and death I found out death is much more peaceful. Even though I'm not actually dead and I'm more or less traveling in another person's body, it's still better than living.

Life I found was hard and painful, but just like everything else it had it's moments, I found love, friends, and completed my purpose. Also just like everything else this state I'm in will come to end.

I was put here by choice but when I leave I have two choices, life or death. Honestly I now have chosen to taken death. It's not like my life was unbearable, but I have watched my friends mourn over me and I don't want to have to put them through it again, if I should come back then die before them.

But this body I'm in is about to change drastically and I have to leave it. Even though my job here is not done, I have to leave to insure the life of the soul of whom this body really belongs to.

So right now I'm preparing my mental detachment and then when it occurs I'll be alive or dead. Tomorrow's the day that my detachment will occur. I hope she has enough strength to endure it. She had enough to live through after the attachment but unlatching is probably going to be more painful.

Now I must rest and hope that, in the chance I chose life that myself and the current soul, make it out alive.

**The Sequel is HERE!! :) I'm SO excited. Not too sure how this is going to go but it will get to the end!! :) So excited! So I won't be able to update VERY often just AT LEAST once a week. --School started Monday. :'(--**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**--Ashley P.**


	2. Awaking

**Sin's POV**

I'm tried of hearing about Molly. These people can talk about Bobby all they want but Molly is getting annoying. It's getting around the time of their death so lots of people are talking about them, and for the past year people have been saying she's coming back like the Professor did.

I don't think so or hope so. When people come back from the dead it's normally awkward. The death of a loved one is hard but seeing them after you've moved on is even harder. I would honestly hate it if one of them came back and things around here started to change.

It's been a long three years for me here. Lots of people have been depressed. Being the only mutant here who hasn't reveled their power is kind of hard but I get by. I'm a 19 year-old Japanese American who's parents did want a kid.

I came to the school looking for hope and friends. I found that in Logan, Rouge, and Gambit. Rouge is my best friend and Gambit is someone cool to talk to, but Logan is something different entirely.

He's gone through a lot and so have I. He's really great to talk to and he's been lots of help. He's been depressed a lot, something that has to do with Molly. She really did make this place depressing. I'm hoping that this year he and everyone else will get over Bobby and her.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

It's been four long years. I do lots of things alone now, teach, drink, ride, but I do still talk to the kids and others. The Professor hasn't returned since he visited last year.

I'm feeling normal today. I don't know what that means or what it has to with the eerie feeling that's going around today. Since it's a Saturday we had the day to just do nothing.

I was outside monitoring the students that were outside. Nothing was happening just the kids playing football or chatting.

Then I heard Storm and Jean.

* * *

**?POV**

It was time. Today was the day I would be set free and not plague this body. My mission is not complete, I just needed another six months, but the _other _was being developed and finishing inside was not an option. Detachment just had to happen now or never. Death is not an option either, I have to live again.

* * *

**Jean's POV**

Storm was the first person we were going to tell. She was the headmaster and one of my closest friends.

It's been almost three and a half years since I married my Scott. I was so lucky to be alive right now, Molly had died for me to live on as the normal Jean. I was also lucky that Scott took me back, I had almost killed him after all.

Now Scott and I were probably the happiest people on the campus. Now walking down the halls Scott and I, hand-in-hand, found Storm on her way outside. Scott and I walked up to her quickly and to tell her the news.

"Hey Storm!" I said cheery.

"Jean, Scott," she said acknowledging us. "How are you two today?"

"Fantastic," Scott said glancing at me. "We have something to tell you though."

"Nothing bad, I hope." Storm smiled.

"Well it depends on if you like babies," I smiled widely.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed. "I can't believe this!" Storm shouted embracing us in hugs.

Then that's when it got weird.

* * *

**Overview**

Two things happened at once. Logan ran in from the gardens and the Professor ran in from the main entrance.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"It's going to be alright, Jean," the Professor said reassuringly, confusing everyone.

"What.." Jean could finished before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Jean!" Scott shouted at her as she laid out on the floor.

"Scott get away," the Professor said shoving him back.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"It seems I got here just in time," he said checking Jean's pulse. "Or maybe a second too late."

"She's not.." Scott began to grieve.

"No, but she might end up that way." The Professor warned.

"What going on, Professor?" Storm demanded.

"It's too confusing now, I'll explain later." he said.

As they Logan was filled in by Storm he became more worried. Scott was in shock and then Sin and Rouge came on their down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Sin asked.

"Jean passed out," Storm said watching the Professor stare at Jean.

"That's not Jean," Sin whispered. Then she got a look from the Professor.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Her life aura is different," Sin said getting on her knees next to Jean. "She's not dead. She…has two heart beats."

"What?" Scott shouted.

"Two? She should only have one her own, the baby would be too undeveloped." Storm said.

"She's pregnant?" Rouge asked.

"Yes," the Professor said. "Sin how do you know there are two? Are you positive?"

"Yes but Jean's heart beat isn't the loudest," Sin said looking over Jean's unconscious body.

"Is it the Phoenix?" Logan asked.

"No," the Professor said now searching Jean's mind. "She's blank."

"What is it?" Scott asked now in full on freak out mode.

At that moment Jean's body sat up and when her eyes opened they were fire blazing red. She looked around and then stood up.

"How?" The Professor asked.

"I had to get out for the baby," Jean's voice spoke. "There's not room for the three of us."

"What have you done to Jean?" Scott shouted grabbing Jean's body by the shoulders.

"Fixed her," she said before yanking away and then out the nearest door to the closest opening.

When she looked around it happened to be the spot where Molly's energy sent shock waves around for miles.

* * *

**?POV**

It was time. I had to get out of Jean's body and give her back control before she was completely lost in her temporary state.

I made her body run away from the others. This was going to be just as hard as it was when I got in her mind. Since I knew my true power it wasn't terrible to get in her mind but I'm not too sure on how to get out.

When I got her to the field, of where my destruction began just some years ago, I put up an energy field to keep the others away.

Then I saw them approach. Logan, Storm, Scott, and the Professor all ran up as far as they could. They looked at me I looked at them and then the process begun.

All of mine, and Jean's, control of the body stopped. It was black for me. I know it was hot and cold and mute. It was an inner battle for control, I purposely lost. When it came time for the finally separation there was a problem, we were both telekinetic.

This would normally be ok, but since I had stayed there for so long, I'm guessing our powers, more or less, fused together, not allowing any difference to be told. One of us was going to get out with no telepathic power and the other would have such an extreme power that our bodies would obliterate.

As we struggled inside our self the body had fallen to the ground and the others were watching in horror as the scene continuously changed. Fire would spread and ice would fly and the grass itself would be off the ground. Inside the field I created to protect the others would probably lead to death of us both.

Then the battle stopped and I was able to think. Something had gone wrong. I was supposed to be in my body, next to Jean's body. Instead I was in the dark, still in the same casing as Jean. Something had stopped the process.

Before I could really figure out what it was I felt as if I was being yanked, fast and hard. Then as I was able to see there was a flash and I was pounded into the ground and out of breath.

* * *

**Overview**

What they were looking at was something out of this world. Inside the field of energy was a body of their friend. At first it was still, standing. Then it fell to the ground and fire shot from it and spread all over. When the fire dimmed down to nothing the grass turned into ice cycles and began to float. As the body rose slow it was purple and the eyes were white. Jean's red hair wasn't laying flat like normal it was floating in the hair along with the ice.

Fire and ice spread everywhere. For the other outside of the field the were terrified for the lives of Jean and her baby. Then there was a bright flash and everything stopped. The energy field went away and when the others recovered from the stun of the brightness they could see two bodies.

They each walked over to them Storm and Scott rushed to Jean as the Professor and Logan rushed to the other, Molly. Storm turned Jean from the side and Jean woke up as if it was a dream. Molly on the other hand was out cold.

The Professor went to check her pulse and her skin was so cold it burned his hand.

"She's freezing," he stated.

"Does she have a pulse?" Strom asked.

"I couldn't tell her skin was too cold."

"Her head is blank," Jean said.

"The last time I tried, when she was alive, I couldn't," he said.

"Is she dead?" Rouge asked arriving with Sin.

"We can't tell," Logan said just starring at the ground.

"She has no heart beat," Sin said.

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"Part of my power," Sin explained. "She has no heart beat and her head is empty. She has no life aura left meaning she's been dead for at least a year."

"How do you know this?" Logan demanded.

"I can tell if someone is alive and if they are the have this certain thing about them that I call an aura, no one has the same aura. I can see if they are think are or not and if they have a heart beat or not."

"Is there anything else you can do?" Rouge asked.

"No," Sin said quietly.

"You're lying," Jean said. "You're thinking to yourself not to think about it."

"Well if I wanted to use it right now I would." Sin said beginning to turn away.

"You can bring her back," the Professor said. "You're complete power is that you can bring them back from the dead."

"You need to stay out of my head," Sin shouted angrily.

"Why won't you help?" Logan asked.

"Does she want to come back?" Sin asked.

"She has to come back," Jean said. "She has to finish what she started."

"I won't be responsible for her being unhappy because I brought her back." Sin refused.

As everyone stared at her Rouge removed one of her gloves and reached for her hand. She was able to grab it just long enough to feel the difference. She ran over to molly's body and touched her, just for a second, but nothing happened.

"How do I make it work?" Rouge asked.

"You touch the body," Sin said.

"I did!" Rouge yelled.

"Then the soul is gone and it has been for a long time now," Sin said walking away.

"We'll need to get the body back to the school," Storm said sadly. "And Jean you need to get checked out."

"Ok," Jean said as she, Scott, and Storm moved towards the school behind Sin.

"I'm sorry," Rouge said following in line.

"I'll get the body," Logan whispered.

"Are you sure?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah." Logan said bending over to get the body. It was frozen against his arms and burned but he had to get it to the school.

As he walked behind everyone he looked at the face that he wished to see for so long. The bit of hope of her coming back had been shattered.

It took minutes to get to the back entrance, he guessed Storm had cleared out the garden of the students.

He got in the school and down to the basement then into the metal room and laid her on the metal table that she has been on so many times before.

After laying her down he turned and walked out as quickly as he could.

* * *

**24 Hours Later**

**Molly's POV**

It's been a long time since I was in my own body. A _long_ time has pasted since I used any of my powers. I had mentally gone into Jean's head and my body fused with her body. It was weird for a while and then I learned how to keep myself hidden in her mind and not take over parts of her body.

It took least two years of my stay for me to finally be totally intractable, nut of course the Professor found me out when he came for a visit. Lots of wired things happen after he came for that visit, I started seeing the future and getting images of things.

Then I put them all together and found out terrible things were to come when Jean got pregnant. Now the time has come, I have left her body, and I'm ready to wake up.

* * *

**Ok my bad it was supposed to be up late last night but my computer shut down so I just had to wait till after school today.**

**:)**

**Now I will say this I'm not too sure about this chapter. I MIGHT change it to make it more exciting. Idk. I don' have a lot of time as it is to do this, but I SWEAR I'm going to get this done!**

**:)**

**So review and if you readers REALLY(like everyone) wants something more exciting I will then.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**--Ashley P.**


	3. Reunions

**MPOV**

Finally getting enough strength and blood flow going, I leaned up enough to look around. The lights were off and I was alone. My body was so stiff and cold, I could barely move. I laid there a bit and then I heard the elevator down the hall start to move down.

I tried to sit up but some how managed to get my frozen body on the ground. In this process I knocked over some trays that when they landed on the floor they made a clashing sound. That's when the foot steps got frantic, fast walking.

The doors opened and I heard a gasp, it was Jean. She rushed over and tried with all her strength to push me up.

"She's to stiff!" she sighed.

"Tell about it," I whispered.

This scared Jean and her heart beat jumped and she moved away. She scrambled out of the room and down the hall, I couldn't say anything to stop it. My heart was barely beating, frozen. My blood was flowing either I could feel bits of ice in my veins.

I don't remember doing this to myself, then again, it was four years ago. So I laid there still and half asleep until I heard footsteps coming. There was three fleets on their way down the hall: four were running, two were at a fast pace walking, and the other one was walking casually behind everyone. The door flew open and then I was surrounded.

"She talked I swear!" Jean said.

"She's dead," Sin sighed angrily.

"How did she get in the floor?" the Professor asked.

"I was coming in here to make sure she was ok and then I heard some trays clatter on the ground, I ran in here, and this is how I found her," Jean explained.

From then I started to listen to thoughts I found Sin's thought more interesting than the others though.

'She is dead! What do these people not understand about **D-E-A-D**. Dead loved ones need to be forgotten. It's taken me three years to get to friendship with Logan. It's all her fault anyway, she was just so great. All she did was get Jean to stop going crazy.' Anger was starting to course it way through my numb body.

"She just need to be put in a body bag for her burial," Scott said. I was too focused on Sin's thoughts to really listen to them.

'I probably could take her on any day of the damn week. If she wasn't here me and Logan would probably be married by now. When she's buried today, thank-you God, everyone should move on. Logan has a life time, times a million, and only one to spend with me, so I want it to start by the end of this year. Of the stories I've heard about Molly all she really did was be nice and help out Jean. Wow. She was just the biggest difference around here, her tomb stone makes her seem like a hero. Wait.' Then I slowly and unnoticeably opened my eyes. 'She has a heart beat. Ok. Don't think about before the Professor or Jean hears." Then she started to sing a song in her head.

Logan had me off the floor now and soon back on that table. He looked so sad, I'd cry if I wasn't like this. Then Sin started up again.

'To me she'd just be worthless around here anyway. She'd probably take everyone for herself. The last thing I need is to lose Logan or Rouge, they're my best friends. She won't change any of that, I could just kill her later today before the service, since obviously she's just completely in a coma,' then she laughed to herself, smiling as she devised a plan.

That was it for me. Flaming anger spread through me. I was up in the blink of an eye and at her throat in a second.

"You wanna try it now?" I yelled at her. "See how far get." I was about to rip her head off, but instead I was pulled away and into the open arms of my friends. I was so mad I didn't know who was hugging me at the time.

Then I heard a voice that I wanted to hear for what felt like forever, Logan whispered, "We missed you."

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

Then when everyone hugged and pulled on me I got a death glare from Sin. I gladly returned one back, deal with her was going to be fun.

"I need to talk to the Professor, alone," I said. Then the Professor moved out of the room with me behind him.

* * *

**Overview**

Everyone stood there happier than when they entered, except Sin. Then Jean turned to Sin to find out what the hell just happened.

"What just happened?" Jean asked.

"Nothing, I don't know what the hell just went down," Sin said disbelievingly.

"You were thinking something bad, I know that much." Jean said. "What exactly was it that got Molly pumped enough to get her heart rate through the roof?"

"I don't know," Sin defended.

"Sure you don't," Rouge sarcastic spat.

"Why are ya'll mad at me? I haven't done anything and for the past twenty four hours I been ignored." Sin shouted.

"You didn't bring her back." Rouge said.

"Even after we begged you!" Logan said leaving the room.

"Logan!" Sin shouted running after him. "You know why I couldn't."

"I do know why, but this is a different situation and a different person. You had no reason to do what you did yesterday."

"Logan don't be mad at me, please." Sin begged.

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed." Then he walked away, quickly.

As Sin watched him go the others went around her to leave the basement. Soon she was left alone in the empty hall.

"She will not ruin this," Sin whispered to herself. She then too followed the path the others took up the elevator and into the student filled halls.

* * *

No one found Molly's return as a bad thing, except Sin of course. She didn't return to classes though. Rouge and her spent a lot of time talking about Gambit, who was currently in New Orleans.

Logan and Molly went out, normally at night arriving back at the break of dawn. They spent a lot of that time laying in the garden watching the stars, catching up.

Kitty and Molly tutored the students as they needed it. Soon, within a week, they all got back into the swing of things. Sure it was hard to start over after being "dead" for four years but Molly managed.

The Professor and her had their talks almost every other day for an hour. The other adults made sure to talk or at least say 'hi' once a day. She felt welcomed by just about everybody.

Then two weeks after Molly's revival Rouge was in her room on the phone, and Molly was coming in from the hallway.

"Well when the hell are you coming back?" Rouge asked. There was a pause and she got angry and began to shout. "What do you mean you don't know?" Molly just stared at her friend that looked up at her with a signal to stay quiet. "Well there's a surprise waiting for you."

After another pause Rouge huffed into the phone. Sin then appeared from around the corner. "What's going on?" she asked Rouge.

"I'm talking to Gambit." She said holding her hand over the receiver.

"You have to let me talk to him!" Molly whispered.

"You're the surprise!" Rouge whispered sharply.

Then Molly made an 'o' with her mouth and stayed quiet.

"Gambit you've been gone for almost two months this time!" Pause. "Why should you come back? Well for one I'm here!" Then when he tied to say something back she just cut him off. "Have you fucking forgotten that you have a girlfriend?" Pause. "Oh you have? Well you don't need to remember anymore because you don't asshole! Come the hell home it fucking important!" Then Rouge didn't wait for a reply she just hung up.

When she looked back to Molly and Sin, who were standing in the doorway, she had tears in her eyes. "Is it so wrong to want the one you love home?"

"It's gonna be ok," Sin and Molly said at the same time moving to hug her.

"I'm not wearing gloves," Rouge warned the and the kept their distance.

"He'll come back," Sin said.

"Why did he leave?" Molly asked.

"He's been in an on and off depressing gambling obsession since you died." Rouge told her.

"I'm so sorry!" Molly said hugging her.

"It's ok, it was gonna happen sooner or later," Rouge sighed. "He's just not right I guess." Then rouge moved for them to leave the room and they ended up standing next to each other in an empty hall.

Then Sin turned to Molly and with a sneer said, "This is all your fault."

"My fault? How do you figure?" Molly asked looking at Sin as if she was crazy.

"You died." Then Sin began to walk off but Molly grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"If you don't think I don't know what you want to do to me you're wrong! I'm not stupid, and even if I couldn't read you're mind the glares you give me say enough. I know you're jealous but you need to get over it. You of all people should understand what it's like to have someone from the dead come back. I wanted to think that you would try and handle it a lot more maturely then you are!" Then Molly began to walk away and Sin had something to say.

"Well at I haven't torn people apart or killed anyone. Everyone around here was morning the hell out of you and you come back only to probably put them through it again, and you said you weren't stupid. I know what's supposed to happen when this all ends. I know what you and the Professor talk about. I Know a lot more than what you think I do."

"Well if you know how this ends then maybe you should try and change that because I'm not the only one who dies." Then Molly walked away.

Rouge who was inside her room was pondering what the two were talking about. How did they know the future and what did Molly mean by she wasn't the only one who was going to die?

She left the thought eventually and left her room to dinner.

* * *

At dinner everyone was in a cheerful mood. Molly and Sin kept glaring at each from across the room, but other than that everything was fine. Molly sat next to Logan and the Professor. Kitty and Rouge sat in front of them with Jean and Scott next to them. The other students were spread throughout the dinning hall with the teachers put at every few tables.

When everything quieted down and then dinning hall started to clear the slamming of a door and the breaking of glass was heard. Logan and Storm were the first out of the room. Molly and the others walked quickly out of the room behind them.

When the got to the foyer there was a broken vase and the entrance door was wide open. In the middle of the broken glass was a heap of purple with a cane.

"I didn't mean to break it, the door like jumped and it smashed like it was a bomb or something. Actually, it looked pretty cool you should've been here," Gambit said laughing tipping side to side on the ground.

"He's drunk," Logan said.

"Again," Storm added.

"How's does he fly back drunk?" Kitty whispered.

"I know my way around!" he shouted angrily. "Now Rouge, what is so _fucking _important that I left in the middle of the best poker game to come back here to the place that I have no girlfriend?" he said stepping up dazedly and wrapping his arm around Rouge.

"Well maybe if you weren't a drunk you would have noticed by now or would have been home to be happy with us." Rouge said markedly.

"My reason for happiness died years ago, with that one lass…ugh, what's her face." Gambit said leaning over half asleep.

"Then what the hell was I?" Rouge shouted pushing him of her side.

"Whoa," he shouted as he stumbled backwards.

"Ok, Rouge, I think you can handle him when he's sober." Storm said.

"No, she has my surprise!" Gambit shouted as Storm and Scott began to carry him off.

"You can have it in the morning," Scott said dragging Gambit upstairs and out of sight.

They all stood there for a minute and then a shocked Molly said something, "How often does that happen?"

"Let's just say we've pretty much spent more money replacing that vase than we spent on repairing the school." The Professor said.

"For real?" she gasped.

"Pretty much," Logan said.

"He needs a meeting or something," Molly said.

"Yeah, a meeting with you, tomorrow." Logan said begin to drag her off to the outside.

"Ok, tomorrow." Molly said as they walked outside.

Tomorrow was a big day for all of them. Even if most of them didn't know it.

**I'm SO SORRY!!! I tried this weekend but I had lots to do! So I did this right before getting ready for school. Hope you guys liked it! Now I can't say I **_**know**_** 100% where this is gonna end but I have two choices so well both find out together! Now I **_**want**_** to update this week sometime before the weekend, but I'm not sure if that will happen. But I do know have my laptop so I can start wringing this on there and do it when I'm going to bed so idk we'll see! **

**:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

--Ashley P.


	4. Nothing Good Last Very Long

**Molly's POV**

Here I was. Laying in the grass next to Logan after four years. It has been different coming back. I haven't done much to really say anything, but I have reconnected with a bunch of people. Logan and I spend each night together out here in the open. Rouge and Kitty spend lunch with me. Sin, a person that is a jealous as a person can get, hates me. Jean and I have to work together starting tomorrow I need to finish what I started.

The biggest thing is that the Professor and I have a secret. I don't like to think about it, it makes me want to cry. The Professor and I can only talk about it for a short period of time one time a day.

It's scary knowing everyone you know and love are going to die and there is nothing you can do about it. There are steps to this process but I think that no matter what we do, it change we won't change the outcome.

Lots of good thing are supposed to happen though, before our timely death. I'm not sure but Alice said that it would be good enough to accept death.

As the sun began to rise from it's hiding spot Logan and I began our trip back to the Mansion. This night had been different than the past others, it was completely mute.

"It was quiet," Logan said.

"I know," I sighed. "The forest was way too quiet for there to be nothing wrong."

"I smelt something weird way off in the distance, but it wasn't close enough for me to tell if I knew it already."

"Really? I didn't hear or smell anything," I was puzzled. The whole night nothing went weird expect that their was no sounds.

"Don't worry, whatever it was isn't going to hurt anything," Logan assured.

"Yeah right," we heard and turned around. There was a beastly, tall, shaved blond head man in an old trench coat open to see jeans and an oversized t-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan shouted less than a second after the man spoke.

"Business." he smiled.

"What kind of business?" Logan growled.

"Old business, but it's not with you. It's with her." he said pointing to me.

"What?" I gasped.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the man smiled. I really didn't remember him. A person as stalker-ish as he looked I think it would have come back to me but it didn't. So I just shook my head at him. "I didn't think so." then he laughed.

I moved closer to Logan, this man was scary, and I didn't like this, not one bit.

"I think we should run," I whispered.

"No, I can handle this," Logan said.

"I'm not the same person as our last encounter," the man warned.

"Well you don't threaten people around here," Logan said.

"I just said I had business."

"The look in your eyes says different," Logan said releasing his claws.

This was not good. Logan was truly angry and the other man wasn't here to play. I was scared for the first time in a long time and I didn't like how the atmosphere around us felt. There was more to this than just this man.

When Logan moved from in front of me the man left his spot as well. They clashed and I watched them go at each other. I stopped watching just as it started though because I heard movements in the woods. It wasn't just in one spot it was all around the area.

They weren't right on us but they weren't more than half a mile away from here. I turned back to see Logan get the man in the arm and then I looked back at the school.

I couldn't see much more than a tip of the roof over the horizon. I started to dash off towards it, but then as I did I heard more movements in the trees. They were all watching me, moving along with me.

I slowed before I got too close and stopped. I turned and looking into the forest, I could hear them getting closer. I looked back to Logan who didn't look like he was struggling and then I remembered the man.

It wasn't from personal interaction but from one of the visions. He was going to be killed by Logan and we were to escape to the school. I couldn't let that happen though. So when I watch it begin to unfold, Logan was thrown into a tree, I ran back to the two. When Logan got up and the man leapt into the air I put a wall of ice between them.

Logan stabbed into the foot thick ice and the man slammed into it, face-first. When Logan got his claws out he was about to go around but I stopped him.

"You have to chill," I said.

"He can't come around here and.."

"Do you not hear them around us?" I cut him off.

"What?" he asked listening. Then his eyes got a bit bigger. "What do they want?" he asked.

"Me." I motioned to myself. "Who is that guy?"

"Sabretooth, we've had some bad runs ins in the past. What does he want with you?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I think he might be someone that I still don't remember."

From there we both moved to the other side to see him laid out. Then that's we the ambush started and ended.

One second I was standing there, Logan next to me, and Sabretooth on the ground. Then men were around us and Sabretooth leapt up and shoved Logan into the ice beginning a struggle, and before I could think a bullet hit my head and I was out.

**Overview**

The Professor was walking around the school, it was only six in the morning and most of the students were still asleep as well as the other adults. He walked into the kitchen expecting Molly and Logan to be sitting in there like they've been for the past two weeks but they weren't there.

Finding this strange he walked out towards the back of the school and walked out one of the doors to the gardens. When he arrived Logan was laying in a pile of broken ice shards. The Professor ran to him and looked him over.

He had blood on his ripped white shirt and blue jeans. His face was fine but there was a needle in his neck. He removed the needle and Logan began to awake. When Logan opened his eyes he looked around in shock and then jumped up.

"Where are they?" he shouted claws shooting out of his knuckles.

"Logan, what happened?" the Professor said looking around as if for the answer.

"Where's Molly? Where are the guys? Where's Sabretooth?" Logan asked frantically.

"What happened, Logan?" he repeated.

"They can't be far," he said going towards the woods, but the Professor stopped him.

"Tell me what happened and then we can find her."

"First Sabretooth showed up on our way back, and then men surrounded us. Molly continuously told me not to kill him.."

"So you didn't kill Sabretooth?" The Professor asked.

"No but then he came at me when we both thought he was out and then when I tried to get Molly he distracted me and now she's gone."

"Go see if you can find anything in the woods, and report back in ten. Don't go any further than the woods you understand?" The Professor demanded.

"Alright," and with that Logan disappeared in the woods.

The Professor ran into the school and into Storm's office. She was at the desk and he grabbed her office phone and dialed a number. It rang twice and then a woman picked up.

"Has it changed?" he asked.

"Professor? I was about to call your cell," she said.

"Has anything changed?" he repeated.

"Everything has. Molly's not in the picture much longer."

"What about the ending?"

"It's still the same. Except someone comes from the rubble. I don't know who though," she said.

"This can't be good." he sighed.

"No it's not. The wedding is completely gone along with the delivery," She said.

"I can't believe this. Listen if you see anything else, Alice, you call me right away." the Professor instructed.

"Yes sir." Alice said hanging up.

The Professor slammed the phone onto the receiver and turned to Storm who was completely confused.

"Who was that Professor?" she asked.

"Molly's missing." he said ignoring her question.

"WHAT?!" she shouted. "When? Where is Logan?"

"This morning when Logan and her were coming back from their nightly talk. He's searching the woods for anything he can find, but he won't find anything."

"How do you know Professor?" she asked.

"I just do," he shouted shocking Strom. When he saw her face he had to apologize, "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

"What is going on? You and Molly have acted weird since ya'll got back. I want some answers." Storm demanded.

The Professor sighed and shook his head. "When everyone important is awake and Logan comes back I'll explain _some_ things, not all of it."

Logan came back with nothing and just sat near the window, in the office. The Professor paced around and thought a bunch. Storm sat impatiently at her desk with nothing to do.

At ten everyone was up and functional. Storm gathered Jean, Scott, Gambit, Rouge, Sin, Nightcrawler, Kitty, and Colossus to join her, Logan, and the Professor.

"What's going on now?" Sin asked. "Where's miss Molly?"

"That's what we've gathered to talk about," Storm said.

"Molly? Really, again? What has she done now?" Sin asked angrily.

"Molly who?" gambit asked.

"Molly came back to life while you were away," Rouge told him.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"OMG! It's not that great," Sin shouted.

"Shut up, Sin!" Logan shouted back at her.

"Listen, Gambit, Molly came back while you were off." Storm explained.

"Where is she then?" he asked.

"She was taken this morning by some men." Logan sighed.

"What? How?" Jean asked.

"I was distracted and then it went black and she was gone when the Professor woke me up."

"What are we going to do?" Gambit asked.

"I don't know, but we have to do it soon or she'll be dead."

"Explain to us why you know that, Professor." Storm demanded.

"There's this physic name Alice. She tracked me down when I came back in my brother's body. She told me and showed me these images of our future. I was able to fill Molly in when she awoke after attacking Sin. I only told Molly because she had a lot to do with this." he explained.

Gambit started laughing and everyone started him as if he was crazy, "She attacked Sin!" he yelled still howling with laughter.

"It was great," Kitty said. "I thought she was going to rip out her throat!"

"It's not funny I was scared for my life!" Sin yelled.

"Be quiet! You're acting like children!" Jean shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I have that answer."

They all turned around shocked to see Mystic. She was blue, with yellow eyes, and slick red hair as she was before she had ever gotten the cure.

**Ok, here it is!! I've figure this part out and now to figure the rest out. **

**:)**

**The next chapter should be up this coming weekend. School is a pain and I can't think right, which is seriously why this took so long.**

**:)**

**Maybe ((I REALLY wish)) I could get the next chapter up by Wednesday((but don't get your hopes up)).**

**But like I said in the AN if you have anything special you want to put in tell me ASAP. **

**Also if you didn't get the little Twilight Alice thing I'm pointing it out now!**

**:)**

**I'm thinking of elaborating on that for real, but I don't think it would be any good. Like maybe do a spin off of that. It would only be like 3-4 chapter in a twilight/x-men twist and then I would have to do a Twilight story after this sequel. I'm not too sure.**

**I would do it if I wasn't considering making this trilogy. Idk. Sorry this is so LONG but I just wanted to talk a bit.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**--Ashley P.**


	5. Informant

Mystique walked in and sat in front of everybody. She was in her mutant form and had a black leather briefcase with her. She sat it in her lap and spun the little numbers around and pushed the buttons popping it open.

"Surprised?" She said grinning at everyone and the silence.

"You're a m-mutant," Storm stuttered.

"Yes and it's quite wonderful or else I wouldn't be here helping you guys," she said still grinning and shuffling through papers in her briefcase.

"Helping us?" The Professor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Mystique started, "let's see how smart you all are." she laughed. She moved from her seat, took out several papers, and closing the case leaving in her spot as she began lecturing. "I was cured, correct?" She asked plainly.

"Yes," Logan said awkwardly.

"Well you few, at Alcatraz, cured another mutant used-to-be boss of mine, Magneto." She talked to them as if they were kindergarteners, and none of them saw much relevance to this. "If I am cured then the cure must not last forever like the creators thought, correct?"

"Sure," Rouge said so she would move on.

"Well then Magneto…." she paused and then when they just stared blankly at her she huffed. "Magneto is no longer cured!" she shouted.

"Oh!" they all shared in saying.

"Damn," Logan said. "Then what the hell is he up to?"

"He's back to building an army, of course." Mystique rolled her eyes and shuffled through the papers in her hands. "But he's not who you all need to worry about. I see Molly's missing from this group. It seems the planned worked," she sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" Logan demanded.

"My new boss is the one you need to concern yourself with. He has ties everywhere now. Don't ask me how he does but he does." Then she handed the Professor and Storm each two papers with pictures of a military-looking base and cages. "This is the main work place."

"For who? This looks like a place for torture!" Storm exclaimed looking over the papers in her hands.

"For a William Stryker." That was all she had to say and the entire atmosphere changed.

"How?" Logan asked blankly. "He's dead."

"Nope he's alive and dictating." Mystique said looking through papers and again handing the Professor and Storm and piece of paper with pictures of Stryker on them.

"How is he alive?" Logan shouted.

"I'm not the one in the room who can bring people back to life," she said turning her head to Sin.

"What?" Strom said. Everyone was confused and shocked.

It took a second for Logan to get across the room from his seat to Sin's seat. He bent down to her face grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving and starting yelling. "What the hell is she saying? What did you do?"

"Logan!" Storm stated to protest but Logan hushed her.

"What did you do? Who the hell are you?" he questioned.

Sin just sat there with a smug look. "Something that Molly wouldn't do!" she finally said. "Molly has been a pain in my ass for years now. Ever since I woke up in Stryker's basement I've been put next to Molly!"

Logan stepped back and let her stand. "How?"

"Stryker needed a right hand man six years after the island explosion and I was an abandoned unwanted mutant that needed a place to stay, so I was perfect for him. Stryker put me through surgery when I woke up I was frozen at the age of eighteen forever and still am. When he put me through training for three years he always said Molly was better at this and better at that. After four years of me trying my hardest and failing most of the time, he continuously called me a mistake and said he should have kept the original locked up better!" Now Sin was turning a shade of gray. She was crying tears of anger and hate. "So I left but ended up going back about two years later. He had Molly, locked up being fixed, improved. I wasn't any use. Then one day, after about a year and half, she woke up and went crazy. She ran and made her way to the woods behind your school. Men chased her down with guns that had silver bullet casings filled with acid that would eat her brain to nothing, killing her. Then Jean and Storm found her they were able to make the guards retreat. After that I stayed with Stryker and he wanted Molly back more than anything. I wasn't good enough. So he took the Professor and Scott and then he invaded the school and took students looking for Molly. After you all found him at the underground base and drowned him I went back about a month, two months later touched the water and waited, like a good girl. He eventually surfaced and has been gaining power since." she finished her story and she was still a shaded of gray, getting darker as time went on.

"Why would you come here?" Storm asked.

"Well, he needed someone on the inside," Sin smiled evilly. "I just had to wait and now he has Molly and everything should be good."

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. She dared still stand there with a smile on her face and act as if she was going to make it out of this school in one piece. It didn't surprise anyone when Logan grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the nearest wall.

"Where is she?" He shouted claws at Sin's throat.

She laughed, "You think I'm gonna tell you?" She laughed harder, gasping as Logan's hand tightened. "I'm not."

"What's she thinking?" Scott asked.

"I can't tell," Jean said.

"Me neither," the Professor said.

"I'm more powerful than you all thought. If I don't want you in my head you're not going to be in it!" Then Jean and the Professor both started digging at their heads.

"Jean! Professor!" The others shouted moving towards them.

Mystique stood there doing nothing but watching with a smile. She shook her head she leaned back against Strom's desk, which Storm made vacant to check on Jean and the Professor, holding her last few papers.

Logan threw the laughing, gasping Sin across the room and she hit a bookshelf, knocking things off as she fell to the ground unconscious. Then Logan marched over to Mystique and asked, "What else do you know?"

Jean and the Professor were in a daze. They both had headaches and had to be escorted out by Colossus and Scott. Sin was left on the floor as the others, meaning Storm, Kitty, Rouge, Logan, Nightcrawler, and Gambit, gathered around in seats to listen to Mystique.

"The last thing I know is that Stryker is gathering information and old experiments. He wants to make things right. Like with Molly, she left him, so he wants revenge I'm guessing." she said giving Storm a list with just four names on it.

"So these are the people he wants?" Storm asked.

"I'm not sure but it had Molly's name on it so I printed it out for you. It might come in handy." Mystique said.

"How do you know all this?" Rouge asked.

"Like I said, he's my boss."

"You work for him!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Yes but just because I want to help you guys. You need to take down Stryker or him and Magneto could join forces and that would not be good for anyone." she explained.

"They're going to join forces?" Storm asked.

"It looks like it. Magneto knows about Stryker and they both want to rule so they both are considering calling the other but haven't done anything yet. And if you people could take down Stryker, since he's got a lot more than Magneto, you shouldn't have many more problems."

"Ok so take down Stryker then Magneto." Storm summarized. "It can't be too hard."

"Especially with our own informant on the inside," Logan said.

"This one time all of you can count on me," then Mystique smiled, got her briefcase, and walked out of the door.

* * *

**Three days later. With Molly.**

Molly woke sore and dizzy. She was back in the cage she had awaked in three days earlier. It was blue and had swirls white. It looked as if it was alive moving within the walls. In the minute she was now alert and sitting up off the cold floor.

She had been put through three experiments in two days. They involved going into her head and electric shock. Although the effect didn't last long on her it still was painful as it was happening.

Her cell was a whole different story of pain. If she used any power the walls would glow, power up, and then extricate her. The first time it happened she found out Stryker was alive, so she tried to light herself on fire and ended up in crumpling pain.

She knew there was little hope of her getting out of here normal but she was still devising plans. Right now she just scooted herself into one corner and looked out her barred door to see Sabretooth watching her.

"What!" She shouted at him.

"Nothing," he laughed.

"Then stop staring creep!"

"I'm thinking of how upset Logan is right now."

"Logan's not the one you need to be worrying about." Molly growled.

"Really? Am I supposed to be worried about you? I mean you're in a cage, locked up tight. You couldn't do anything even if you wanted to," he said.

"Not yet at least," she whispered.

* * *

**At the school. Same day.**

Logan was sitting outside Strom's office waiting on the Professor with more information from Mystique. She had come back early in the morning and they have been talking in the office for two hours now.

Then when Logan looked up Mystique was walking out with the Professor behind her. The Professor stopped in front of Logan and Mystique made her way out of the school.

"Do we know anything?" Logan asked.

"Yes, when have to wait three to four months before we can do anything though." the Professor sigh stressfully.

"What? Why?" Logan shouted.

"Because, Logan, Stryker has men all over the place! Leaving, entering, and guarding the base almost 24/7. If we tried getting in there now we'd all be killed or captured. Mystique said it would just be best if we let Stryker get the ones he's after and then when things settle and they're not so hectic around the base we can move in." he explained.

"So we're supposed to leave Molly in there for that long? What if he kills her?" Logan asked.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I know we just got her back but when it comes down to it we have to do what is best for the majority."

"So you're saying we just let her die?"

"It's all we can do. I'm sorry." the Professor walked away leaving Logan in shock at his choice.

He didn't understand and he couldn't. He turned around and saw Kitty and Rouge looking at him with sad faces on.

"He's kind of right," Kitty said.

"I'll be back later," Logan said walking past them and out the first door he could find.

* * *

In Mystique's briefcase sat a piece of paper she had forgotten to give Storm. It was an updated list of mutants Stryker wanted. On that list there were two names of people that were living at the X-Mansion, Remy Lebo and Weapon X. Maybe she'll remember in time to warn them of the war soon to come their way.

* * *

**Omg! I tried to upload this yesterday and couldn't. I was so excited that I got this done like a day early!**

**:(**

**I lost a whole day this week! Seriously I still think today is Saturday, I have no idea where Wednesday went.**

**Anyway, so Labor Day is Monday!! No School!! Maybe I can put up another chapter!**

**:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

--Ashley P.


	6. Finally

**Molly's POV**

I opened my eye lids and looked around to see blackness surrounding me. I wasn't in the dark though, I was blind. I could barely roll myself over and up I was so torn physically. It's felt like years since I was first thrown into this cell, my own personal hell. In reality it's only been four months.

Some times are better than others, I only get taken out once or twice instead of the dreaded three times in close chain. I can't say three times in a day because I don't know if it's daytime or nighttime. I haven't tried to escape, yet.

I'm supposed to get my sight and powers back soon. I've lost my ability to change animals and healing. Stryker took my eye sight away because I saw other mutants getting things done to them and tried to stop it. Of course I couldn't help at all. This place is like a prison and a concentration camp for mutants, guards are everywhere ready for everything.

Stryker was out for cold blooded revenge and so far he was getting it. Mystique, I found out works here for him, tells me he's searching for all the mutants that turned on him in the past. She even said Sin was working for him, so it was no longer a wonder at how he knew the things he did.

I sat against the wall and just tried to relax. I haven't used my powers in two months, I was tired of being electrocuted. As I just let the darkness get darker I heard footsteps and a slamming bar door and just let them take me to my new assignment.

**

* * *

**

**Logan's POV**

It's been five months since they dragged Molly away. I've been plotting ways to rip their throats out ever since. I don't try and think about what could be happening to her right now. Mystique says she's still alive and is hanging in there but I can't believe that.

"Logan." Jean called me out of my own head.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" she asked.

We were in the kitchen. It was after classes and Rouge and Jean were getting food. Jean was only about five and a half months and she was showing. Rouge helped her out a bunch since Scott was off with Colossus, Storm, and Charles on a mission.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Just think positive," Rouge encouraged.

"It'll get better," Jean smiled seeing my facial expression and knowing I was lying.

"No." I didn't believe that at all.

* * *

**MPOV**

Today's the day. For the past five months I've suffered it's time to get out of here. The plans have been made and I have all my powers back and I'm at my best. I could see Victor staring at me from the other side of the bars. Plans have been made and it's time to put them into high gears.

It took at least another hour for the first step to take place. Stryker and men were coming this way and I stood up. They appeared at the door and opened it then threw a man into the cell. The walls started sending shockwaves through the room. It continued for at least five minutes. Stryker watched with a smile on his face and laughed when the man turned into a blue woman, Mystique.

"You have a cell mate," he said. "Don't worry it's only until we can find you another fine facility to be in."

As I laid on the ground shivering from the currents leaving my body I shouted back, "I won't be here for long."

"Oh I know. I'm getting bored of you. The experiments aren't doing anything anymore. The joy of watching your pain has dwindled quite a bit."

Then the next step took place. My body started convulsing and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Stryker and the men slowly walking through the door and watched as I had my seizure.

They've happened before but not one like this one. When I was done I just laid there with my eyes closed. Stryker bent down next to me and check for a pulse, he found one.

"She's fine," he huffed. Then he looked back at me and my eyes snapped open and I punched in the face. He fell next to me and his men crowded around me and him. Mystique made her way out and shut the door.

Before anyone could even breathe I had my had a flame. All the men, Stryker, and myself were flooded with electric shocks. When I put it out and the men were catching their breath I was out of there.

Victor slammed the door behind me, and Mystique was disappearing from my sight as Stryker. I ran as fast as I could before Victor scooped me up and was running faster than I could.

* * *

**Overview**

_**With Mystique**_

As Stryker she ran down the corridors. The plan was working fine and she had gotten to his office. She had past lots of guards on the way and told them to get out of the base as soon as possible.

She got to the computer and began to erase everything. Then she made her way to the speaker. The room was mostly filled with two file cabinets and desk overrun by papers and a computer. Then on the wall closest to the door was a blue phone that was connect to speakers all over the building.

She cleared her throat and picked up the receiver.

"All experiments are to be halted. If you are responsible for any mutant not being inside their quarters you will be dealt with severely." Stryker's voice rang through the entire base. The real Stryker was furious. Him and his men were trapped no way out, it locked on the inside and you couldn't reach through the bars or you be electrocuted.

Victor and Molly were rushing through and making their way out. No one ever asked Victor why he was doing what he was doing, and if they did they didn't stay conscious long enough to hear the answer.

They made their way out of the base and waited in the car for their driver. "Stryker" appeared and rushed into the drivers seat and sped away. They got pasted the first gate but when it came to the bridge that let you to the forest men were ready with guns.

"Molly, you got this?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah Sabretooth you got my stuff?" Molly turned her head and he produced a needle. She jabbed it in her neck and push the liquid into her bloodstream. When they got to the gate Mystique slammed on the brakes to a halt and Molly leaped out of the front windshield.

The last things those men remember was a wolf teeth bared and fire.

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

_**At the X-Mansion**_

I've been stuck watching Sin for three days now and haven't had time to do anything else. I've sat in this cell with Sin staring at her stare at me.

I know for the first few weeks Sin was in here she was an emotionally wreck she was sobbing and screaming and punching the walls. It was a sight to see, she was crazy! Now for the past few weeks she's been nothing but still.

She wasn't chained up, she had a bed, and was fed. We weren't bad captors we took care of her but she still looked grimy and her black hair always greasy in her face. It honestly scared me a little, the looks she'd give. I knew she wanted to kill someone or something.

* * *

**With Rouge, Jean, and Logan**

"So have you picked out a name yet?" Rouge asked.

"No Scott and I have waited to see what he or she looks like," Jean smiled to herself thinking of how in just a few months she would be a mother.

"Well once it's out you're going to have to call it something," Rouge said.

"Yeah but that's what honey and sweetie are for," Jean said.

She, Rouge, and Logan were sitting in the lounge waiting for the return of Charles, Scott, Colossus, and Storm. They were supposed to return by late that night but call and told them they would be returning early. So they sat waiting Logan saying nothing as the two women sat chatting all things baby.

"Logan," Jean turned to him to asked him what he thought on something and he was frozen. "Logan?" she had a change in tone. She was worried.

"Logan?" Rouge looked at his face before he jumped up he was in shock. After he jumped up he was mad and his claws were out.

The two women were up and behind him as fast as they could be. They heard the screech of tires and then he slamming of car doors. Logan could hear the running of frantic foot steps and smell he people as the three rushed from the car.

Logan got to the big entrée doors and swung them open. There in front of him stood Molly, Mystique, and Sabretooth. Before he knew he was doing it him and Molly were in each others arms. It had been five months and she stood here before him and no time could be wasted anymore.

As rouge and Jean stood in shock they moved the other two into the mansion to chat.

"How are you all here?" rouge asked.

"We escaped. You all were doing nothing but sitting on your asses so we made up a plan and put it into action." Sabretooth growled.

"Why are you here?" Rouge asked in disgust.

"I was tired of always being screwed over by Stryker. Do except me here long."

"Where's Sin?" Mystique asked.

"Kitty watching her in the cellar." Jean said.

"We need to kill her." Mystique said.

"Not if I kill you all first." They turned to see a red eyed Sin. She was encircled in a black aura and had a smirk playing on her lips.

"I don't think so," Sabretooth growled stepping in front of the others. He was now like a beast. Fist were ready and fangs were showing.

He ran towards Sin and all she did was stick her hand out. When he jump up and pushed her hand out of the way he was down for the count. Logan and Molly walked in and saw the scene before them.

"Damn." Logan said angrily.

"She must be mad." Molly said.

Sin turned her head to look at them and smiled. Then she looked back to Mystique, Jean, and Rouge and wiped them over with a wave of black before turning back and doing the same to Logan and Molly. The last thing Molly remembers hearing is Sin's scream with no source.

**OMG!! It's been like two-three months!!! I can't believe it took me this long. I'm sorry. School's getting ruff and I've been sick (which is really the only reason you guys had a chapter today) Sorry guys and I can't say expect one soon.**

**:(**

**Just hang in there with me!!!**

**--Ashley P.**


	7. Chapter 6

**M POV**

When I woke up I was on the couch in the sitting room of the mansion. I looked around to find no one else there, so I got up and found myself on the ground before I could take a step. Everything in me felt like it hurt. I couldn't breathe and couldn't yell for help. It was like hell on the inside of my body.

"Molly!" I heard someone shout. I could only see nice black shoes run towards me. When the stranger turn me over so I could see his face it was the Professor. Nothing in me, no pain that ever existed could stop the smile from appearing on my face. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I couldn't respond, but confusion flooded my face. Did no one fill him in? Where was everybody? I tired to move my eyes but they too hurt too much. Why wasn't I healing? I remembered injected myself with my powers. What was going on? I heard more foot steps coming our way and I could only hope it was a friend not foe.

"Charles, we found Kitty downstairs. She won't respond." It was Scott. His voice was full of worry. "Is that...Molly?"

"Yes it is. She can't respond. Her brain waves are off. Have you found Logan or Jean? Anyone else?"

"I found them!" Storm yelled from somewhere out of my sight.

The Professor laid me down gently, and got up and ran out of sight.

"Jean!" I heard Scott yell.

I couldn't move anything. I couldn't say anything. Laying there was all I could do.

* * *

**Overview**

_**With the Professor**_

Scott, Colossus, Storm, and the Professor had just arrived from a mission to find no welcoming committee. The ran inside to see the problem and found no body.

"Spread out and be careful." the Professor said.

Scott and Colossus moved for the downstairs to check on Sin. Storm went upstairs to check for anyone. The Professor made his way into the sitting room and found Molly on the floor.

"Molly!" he shouted both out of shock and fear. She was on the floor just laid out. Charles moved her to look at her face it was nothing but a blank expression and lost eyes. He got nothing from her head, it was as if it was cut off. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked but got no response.

Scott then ran in behind him, "Charles, we found Kitty downstairs. She won't respond." Scott was feeling sick. His gut felt as though it was ripping from his sides. His pregnant wife was missing. Then he noticed the girl in the Professor's arms. "Is that...Molly?"

"Yes it is. She can't respond. Her brain waves are off. Have you found Logan or Jean? Anyone else?"

Storm had moved from upstairs, finding nothing while she was up there, to the dinning hall. As she entered the room she saw Rouge, Gambit, Logan, Jean, Sabretooth, and Mystique all laying in the chairs around the long table. It was like a scene from a horror movie, a sick joke.

"I found them!" She shouted.

In seconds the Professor and Scott were by her side. Scott went to Jean and got no response after finding a pulse. "We have to do something!" Scott shouted almost in tears. He maneuvered Jean's chair where it was has if she was facing him. "Jean? Are you in there?" He knelled next to her putting his hand on her stomach. "Baby?"

The Professor and Storm broke as they watched Scott.

"They're not going to respond." The Professor finally said breaking the silence. "I highly doubt if they even know we're here."

"So are they dead?" Storm asked.

"They might as well be," the Professor sighed. Even he couldn't stop the tears.

Colossus walked in holding Kitty close to his chest. "What happened?" He kissed her forehead and sat against the wall cradling her.

Storm and the Professor just stood there. Scott was laying his head on Jean's knee, crying the whole time. Colossus was also crying. He and Kitty kept their relationship on the down-low mostly. No one knew how serious they were. The plans they had for the future. Everything was ruined.

The Professor was the first to look around and think about the people in the room. "Why is Victor here? How did Mystique and Molly get free?"

"What, Professor?" Storm said gathering her attention.

"When we left it was just Logan, Jean, Rouge, Gambit, Kitty, and Sin. Now Molly, Mystique, and Sabretooth are here. How, when, and why are the questions." The Professor began to walk around the table and stopped when he got to the head of the table, the seat left empty, and found a note. He picked it up and read it to himself.

"What's that?" Scott asked. getting up from his knees.

"A note. It says 'I thought they might want to enjoy one last meal together. Love, Sin.' She did this. Her powers did this." The Professor concerned.

"So they are dead?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." The Professor shook his head. "What the hell happened!" He shouted and pounded his fist on the table.

At the same time Logan took a giant gasp for breath. Storm, Scott, Colossus, and Charles all jumped back in fright and shock. As Logan looked around and got his breathing back to the correct pace he got out of his chair and began for the door.

"Logan!" The Professor shouted. "Where are you going?'

"To get Molly." No one moved to stop him.

"Was that a coincidence or did the fist pounding do something?" Scott asked. He was serious. The Professor was able to hear his thoughts. He was looking for a solution. 'Maybe it was the sound or the force.'

"It was a coincidence, Scott. I'm sorry." The Professor looked away and Logan walked in with Molly in his arms. She was like a rag doll.

"Logan, you have to fill us in." The Professor approached him slowly but didn't get too close.

"You wanna know what happened?" Logan began shouting. "Molly, Sabretooth, and Mystique ran in after escaping from Stryker. Then right when we all got together in the sitting room Sin walked in and put us all in black. After that I woke up sitting in that chair not being able to move without it hurting like nothing I have ever felt before. They're all conscious by now probably. They won't respond because it's like they're being tortured on the inside if they do." Logan was furious. It was in his expression. It was in his body language. It was everywhere. He turned his attention to Molly after that. "It's gonna be ok, kid. Just hang in there. It should be over soon." He whispered.

"Logan, how did you break it?" Scott asked.

"I got up the courage to break through. If I didn't heal, I think I would be dead."

At that moment all of them shared a look and they all thought the same thing. 'Would the others be able to do it?'

* * *

**If you read this chapter you NEED to read this AN. -I KNOW IT LOOKS LONG BUT IT'S IMPORTANT!-**

**I probably owe you guys more tha what I can give. I AM SO SORRY. If anyone that started this story when it was first published is still reading this I am talking to you. I am so terribbly sorry. I got on the other day and looked at my story stats and saw that SO many people were still looking at this story I cried. Honestly I just had to cry. I felt horrible. So I sat down tonight and wrote this. I know it's not much and ya'll are probably like woah what? But I'm rusty. **

**Just in case ya'll don't know I have another story on here. It's called A Person Changing Can Change Another's Fate well I got that idea and started writing again. Then I read some stuff on X-Men tonight about the movies they were planning and I was like hey! I should update. And I'm sorry that it took so long to find inspiration. Hopefull I'll update again. If I do it will be a day or two. And I wouldn't be surprised if you all already gave up on me or don't believe me. **

**If I got some stuff in this chapter that doesn't fit with the stuff that happened before this, point it out and I'll fix it. Like I said...I'm rusty. I hope my faithfull reviewer will review this chapter. I would wake up and just know it's gonna be a great day! :)**

**If you still believe in me review for me. If you wanna tell me off PM me.**

**I really did miss you guys. And I missed Molly too!**

**-Ashley P.**


	8. It's About Time

It was a long night for everyone at the X-Mansion. As Kitty, Molly, Gambit, Rouge, Jean, Mystique, and Sabretooth all remained frozen in place. The Professor and Storm left the room periodically while Colossus, Logan, and Scott stayed with their other half. When day came nothing had changed except Kitty had joined at the table, and Logan left the room.

"What are we going to do? None of them are coming out of it anytime soon." Logan said.

"I don't know right now. You said that they have to break through, we'll wait for them to decide when is best for them." The Professor said.

"What if they never try?" Storm asked.

"Then maybe we'll try for them." he said.

"How do you suggest that?" Logan asked.

"No idea," The Professor sighed and left his office to go back to the dining room.

Scott was still sitting in the floor beside Jean while Colossus was in the chair next to Kitty. The Professor looked around at all of them with sad eyes. The pain Logan described was going on just below the surface of their skin. None of them had moved. Logan had said because the stiller they are the less it hurt.

When the Professor turned his back on the room he had to turn back around to an ear piercing scream. Kitty had broken through. Logan and Storm ran in at the sound and they saw her. She was breathing hard, sweating, and clutching her sides. When she looked around she was in Colossus's arms before anything.

"Kitty, are you alright?" The Professor asked walking over to her.

"The pain." was all she could choke out before the tears came. "It still..." Then she pasted out.

"Storm do you think you could do a few test?" The Professor asked.

"Of course, Colossus, would you bring her downstairs?" Storm moved to the side and allowed him through.

Scott just looked at Jean. At first he was staring at her face and then he looked at their child. She was roughly six months. If she woke up, he couldn't help but think, she would probably lose it. The pain they speak of will probably kill it. Then he would have to kill Sin for doing this. He touched her hand and sat with her. Knowing she was there was enough. When she broke through, if she broke through, it would be the last time something like this would happen. He would not leave her again.

Logan went downstairs to watch what was going on with Kitty. They were in the metal room that he knew Molly hated. Kitty getting X-Rays done and Colossus was just standing in the corner watching.

"It's going to be ok." He said.

"I hope so. When your best friend dies, it hurts. When your best friend and your soul mate dies, it kills. I never thought something so serious would come out of something so small." Colossus sighed. "At least she broke out. She was probably the last one you all expected to be the second one out."

"Personally, Molly or Sabretooth were my picks." Logan said. As Storm moved Kitty from the X-Ray machine she let out a scream of pain when Storm adjusted her, both Logan and Colossus flinched. "She's a fighter. She'll make it."

After about an hour of test and an hour of waiting for results, they found that she was bruised in many places, had internal damage, and a broken rib. Colossus stayed with Kitty for the rest of the day. Logan moved back to the dining room. This time he went to see Rouge.

He knelled by her chair and whispered to her. "Rouge, the minute you come out just touch me and it'll be over. No more pain."

Logan moved to sit at the head of the table. He looked at Molly, Rouge, Gambit, Mystique, Sabretooth, and Jean with pity. The pain he felt at the moment he broke out was some of the worst pain he had ever felt. Knowing that they had to go through it too was horrible.

I took two hours till someone else broke through. This time it was Sabretooth. His healing saved him the pain. The Professor and I took him in to talk to him about Stryker.

"Do you know what he is planning?" Professor asked.

"To take those who have done him wrong and get revenge. He took Molly because he gave her powers and she ran from him. He wants Logan for the same reason. He wants Gambit because he was the one to escape his facilities. Some of them are there because he gave them life or freedom and they took it too far. He just plans to kill them all in the end if they don't go to his side." Sabretooth explained.

"He honestly plans to just get revenge. He's a mad man. He recruited me not too long ago but I'm tired of seeing other mutants die."

"We'll be happy to have you, if you're serious," The Professor held out his hand but Logan butted in.

"I don't trust him," Sabertooth only laughed.

"Logan, he's serious. He doesn't want a fight any more than we do." Logan gritted his teeth and left the room.

* * *

Two days passed and the dining room was still and stiff with anticipation. Storm did CAT Scans and every other test she could think of on Kitty and they found that the brain had been fused to feel nothing but pain. But then there was something else, something that only Sin could tell them. After seeing nothing they did could help them Storm just stared at her friends.

"This is killing me," Scott murmured from his chair.

"Just give them time." It was all Storm could think of to say.

* * *

Everyone awake, expect for Kitty, gathered into Storm's office. They just really sat there hoping to hear a scream of someone else breaking through. Three hours passed of this silence and Scott couldn't stand it.

"There has to be another way," Scott was close to losing it and everyone around them could see it.

"We'll just have to get Sin." Charles shrugged with no other solution.

"Oh that's going to be fun," Logan said sarcastically. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Then the atmosphere changed. There was something heavier in the air. They all glanced at each other and then, as if it was actually said, simultaneously jolted for the door. As they ran for the dining room a series of screams were heard. They sent shivers down everyone's backs. When they arrived the screams only intensified.

"It's Molly!" Charles made eye contact with her. She was gritting her teeth and was the only one not screaming.

"What is she doing to them?" Storm asked watching the horror show in front of her.

"Trying to fix them." He answered.

"She's only hurting them!" Scott grabbed Jean's hand and was mumbling things to her.

Charles tried to enter her mind and put an end to it all but he failed. "I can't stop her."

Logan rushed to Molly's sided. "Molly, you need to stop this. You're hurting them."

Next thing anyone knew Logan was thrown through the wall behind him, and it was if time froze and then anyone, not under Sin's 'spell', was against the wall. And with one last scream from Molly it was calm. Mystique and Rouge were the first to slowly lean up. They looked as if they were waking up from a long sleep.

"What the hell?" He twisted his neck-popping it in the process. He looked at Rouge who flexing her hands.

"Jean?" Scott shouted scrambling over to her. He took her head in his hands and she slowly fluttered.

"Scott?" She mumbled.

"I'm here Jean. I'm here." He embraced her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Gambit slowly stood up but fell to the floor. Storm rushed to help him up, "Not too fast." She warned.

Logan was slowly moving towards Molly, not wanting to set her off, when she flung her head to rest on the back of her chair. She let out a loud groan and shifted in her seat. "Stiff."

"It's been about three days," Logan put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to kill Sin." Molly smiled only a little before falling back into sleep.

Logan picked her up slowly and moved down to the infirmary with Scott carrying Jean right behind him.

After a few minutes Sabretooth, Colossus, Charles helped the other four begin to move around.

* * *

"What did Molly do to fix all this?" Scott asked. Storm was checking on Jean while Charles was searching Molly's mind.

"I'm not sure. Molly is only allowing me to enter a small part of her mind. It's most likely going to have to wait until she wakes up." Charles said.

"Is she hurt?" Logan worried.

"No. She is only resting. Whatever she did she really needs it." Charles stopped searching and signaled for them to wait.

* * *

**It's summer vacation for me. I saw X-Men First Class and I LOVED IT! :) {except for when Charles becomes paralized b/c that does not stay with the timeline. EX-at the end of Wolverine Orgins he's standing and at the begining of X-Men 3 he is still walking. ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THAT? I did only because I had to re-watch the X-Men series earlier this week.} And I had to re-read The Begining of Difference and then I re-read the first few chapters of this story and now I'm FINALLY updating. I had MAJOR writer's block on how to bring them out of Sin's "spell" and I sat down yesterday and came up with this. I probably will not update until Monday-I have a trip I'm going on and will be busy until Sunday. But I do promise to update MONDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3-Ashley P.**


	9. Old Friend

Mystique made a few phone calls and return to find the Professor in Storm's office.

"Did you get in contact with him?" He asked.

"No," They both sighed.

"I'll be back." Charles left the room to go to Cerebro.

Molly sat up as Storm did a quick check up, "I'm fine. I really don't understand why every time I get hurt you all insist on a check-up. Even though you all know I heal immediately."

"Stop complaining it's all just for your safety," Storm said.

"Well what's our next step?" Molly asked.

Charles walked in as if on cue, "I've found Magneto. We're going after him."

"Are you sure everyone's up for that?" Logan asked skeptically.

"It will only be those who are. So Logan, Storm, Molly lets go," All three exited the room behind the Professor. They gathered Mystic, Rouge, and Sabretooth and all of them entered the X-Jet.

"So where is he?" Logan asked.

"He's gathering up an old team of ours. Right now he's down in Hawaii for Alexander Summers, or Havok."Charles said.

"Is he related to Scott?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Storm answered quickly. "What old team?"

"I like to call them my first class of mutant students," Charles looked over to Mystique who was just staring out a window.

"Do we know who he already has?" She asked.

"I believe only Angel." He said.

"I thought he was on our side!" Molly shouted.

"Not that one, he is with his father. This is a female who has horsefly wings and lava ball spit." Professor explained.

"Oh ok," Molly nodded in understanding. "Who else was on this team?"

"Myself, Magneto, Mystique, Havok, Angel, Hank, Banshee, and Darwin; but we lost him all those years ago." Charles said.

"Sounds pretty badass," Rouge commented.

"Oh it was when we were all on the same side." The Professor smiled at the past memories and out of the corner of his eye he saw Mystique smile too.

It took an hour and a half to reach their destination. Once they arrived, Magneto, with Angle by his side, was talking to an angry looking Alex.

"Molly come with me the rest of you hang back for a moment," The Professor instructed.

The two moved into view but only Angel glanced at them. "Professor, what am I going to be used for?" Molly whispered.

"One of two things and I hope you'll know when they happen," Molly was a bit angry for that but just continued walking with him.

"Erik," Charles shouted to get his attention.

When Magneto turned his eyes bulged. "Kill her." He whispered to Angel.

"Wait what?" Molly asked out loud.

"Mystique you have no business here." Magneto turned back to Havok who was red faced. "Now my boy I say it's time you joined up."

Two things happened at once, Angel grew wings from tattoos, and Havok generated red rings around him. Angel head towards the Professor and Molly, and Havok began blasting at Magneto.

Molly went with instinct and took on Angel. She went from human to eagle but was meet with a fire ball to her face and a kick to one of her wings. She fell directly between Havok and Magneto.

The group left in the shadows gasped and Wolverine stepped forward. "Molly!"

A bright red light glowed from Havok and when their eyes got back into focus they could see Molly and Magneto both fine. Angel swopped down onto Molly but she froze her solid.

Magneto stood a bit shocked for a second and then he heard an old friend, 'Erik, it is I, Charles Xavier, no I am not dead. How will be explained later, but now we have a mission.' He turned and stared into the eyes of his once dead friend and a small smile touched his lips.

"Charles," He spoke with great relief. "What can I help you with? I'm quite busy."

"Stryker's back." Charles said.

"I know. He wanted to team up but I'm too busy with my own plans," Erik stiffed a laugh.

"Erik, this time he is nothing to play with." Charles warned.

"I know that's why I have my plans to kill him and that little devil of a sidekick, Sin, I believe her name was."

"You cannot do it alone."

"You want us to team up don't you?" Erik frowned a bit. "Everyone needs my help these days."

"I do. I want us to defeat him as we did last time. But this time around permanently." As Charles and Erik continued their meeting Storm filled in Havok.

Molly unfroze Angel and joined back with the group.

"I thought we would see more action," Sabretooth said with a sigh.

"God-forbid you don't kill something." Molly said in disgust.

"You ok?" Logan asked ignoring Victor.

"Always," Molly smiled. "You all must have forgotten who I am or something. I'm fine I swear."

"Trust me, we could never forget you," Logan returned a smile.

Charles, Magneto, Storm, and Havok all walked up to the group. "We formed our alliance."

They entered the X-Jet and Magneto looked over at Mystique. Both of them had a look of pure anger on their faces. When they got going everyone noticed they weren't headed for the X-Mansion.

"Professor, where are we going?" Storm asked.

"I said we're getting the old team back together," Charles smirked as they head off to find Banshee then to the White House for Hank."

* * *

**NOT MUCH AT ALL :( I'm really sorry but I went on a trip and came home really hurting and I wanted to get it up ASAP. I said Monday and today is technically Wednesday ad dI'm sorry. This should get the ball rolling somewhere :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P.**


End file.
